


Baisemain

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Original Character(s), prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Cindrii hadn’t realized what he had done until after it transpired. It had apparently taken Roca by surprise, as well, for she had stopped walking — which made him stop, too.





	Baisemain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt ' _Baisemain - A kiss on the hand_ ' from [**this list**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/post/175511032053/send-me-a-word-and-a-characterseriespairing-and).
> 
> Pororoca belongs to jacketyjackjack #222002 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

**[Cindrii](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=15669481)**  hadn’t realized what he had done until after it transpired. It had apparently taken **[Roca](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=32463165)** by surprise, as well, for she had stopped walking — which made him stop, too.

Their hands were still joined, hovering near his chin. He hoped that was a good sign.

Cheeks burning from being put on the spot, he opened his mouth to explain himself, or to ask the earth under his feet to swallow him, but found that he couldn’t without outing his feelings for her.

Roca chose that moment to save the situation, shrugged as if he had asked if they could take a different route. “It’s just a kiss,” she lied through her teeth, silently chiding herself as her heart continued to flutter.

It was never ‘just anything’ where Cindrii was concerned, which only further complicated things on her end — she had grown soft for him, and denying him was gradually becoming more difficult. Her next words, though selfish, were true.

“I don’t mind them, if you want to continue.”

Relieved that he hadn’t crossed any lines and made her upset, Cindrii gave her a sheepish smile. “Okay.”

He hesitated, then kissed the back of her hand once more.


End file.
